powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 3: Mirra's Advent
Mirra's Advent 'is the third episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fourty-third episode of The Destiny Wars Saga. It is the debut of the Star Chase Megazord. Summary As the new rangers decide what to do with the Ion Core, Rygor dispatches his comrade Zora. Can Mirra save her friends before they are destroyed? Featured Planet: None Plot Sapling sees the five fly onto Rocky's ship, the ''Star Chaser. He smiles, seeing them return victorious. The 4 save for rocky fall over, tired and weakened. The helmets phase off, revealing Mirra to be the Blue Ranger, Zader the Green Ranger, Comet the Yellow Ranger, and Rose the Pink Ranger. "That was exhilarating! Fun! Crazy!" Rose says. "Who brought the freaky girl?" Rocky says as he reactivates his ship "I did. She had nowhere to go in the madness and I wasn't gonna leave her" Mirra says "It's not a problem, I was just wondering." The ship begins to fly, and the team demorphs. Around them come coats in a similar manner as Rocky's, star blue with the accents of their ranger colors. They ask "What's this?" "Oh, Chaser uniforms. Effectively you are now Chasers. I hope you're okay with being outlaws." Rose raises her hand "Yes freaky prison brain girl?" Rocky says while fixing a monitor. "Uh, what's a Chaser" she asks. "What's a Chaser huh, well were pirates who take whatever we want. We blaze through the universe in search for our personal treasures. We're all CHASING something, ehh?" He responds "I never did get your name, did I?" "The people on the Dome called me Rose" She responds. Rocky finds this odd. "They called you this? Did you have a different name or something?" "Well, they told me they found me as a child on a mysterious planet, and took me because of my powers!!" She says with a smile. Rocky smirks, "ah yes, taken from your family, you know I'm the same way." "The guys on the Dome used to say 'birds of a flock, feather together!" Rose says. Rocky smirks "Rose, I can tell you and I are gonna get along just fine" Meanwhile. Chaos messages holograms to Rygor. He speaks "I grow tired of your failures BOY! Bring Me the Ion Chamber, or be destroyed. Nova offers to leave, but Rygor decides against it. He summons his ward Lieutenant Zora. She is fast and agile, swift and furious. She goes to defeat the rangers. Rygor begins to speak. "Those CHASERS '' killed my right-hand man, my other half, my partner. They will PAY for this dearly!" The rangers then move onto the Ion Chamber. What will they do with it? Rocky says they should try selling it to the Uriah Salesman, like he was going to do. Zader says they should use it against Rygor, and destroy him. Comet says they should sell it's power to star systems, and become rich. Mirra responds that those are all bad ideas. "We can't do that, there is only one person who can have the Chamber. We have to go there." "Who is it?" Comet asks. "His name, is The King Of Treasure. He will keep it safe." "But will he pay though?" "He always does. Handsomely." They begin to warp that way, but as they do, Nova detects the Warp, and Zora flings right into them. The ship falls into space, and the Chasers are under attack. A Giant set of ships surround the team. Comet looks on, and begins to mess up with the ship. "HEY! WHat are you doing to my ship?" "BE QUIET I'M WORKING. Keep them distracted for me!" The remaining four morphs and begin to fight. The 0 gravity off space cause fighting to be a little hard, and the QUil gain the upper hand. Mirra goes to fight Zora, but she reveals her self. 'Zora!" "Hello, sister!" Zora was adopted as one of Chaos' daughters, and followed Mirra in her missions. She is a dark reminder of what her old life was like. "You really thought you could escape Father? Escape the empire" Zora says beating Mirra down. "You think you can wash away your sins because you've joined a couple of Chasers? HA! You're still the same Mirra, the Deadliest warrior of Chaos!" Mirra responds "I've Changed! Chaos is evil, sister! Please don't do this!" "Chaos will have that Core!" She tosses Mirra away and floats to the Star Chaser Meanwhile Rocky, Zader and Rose are not faring to well. Rocky loses his jet boosts, and begins to float away, unable to move. The enemy ships have the Star Chaser lined up. "Uh Comet, you're gonna have to speed up the process, I'm kinda floatin' here!!!!" "Yeah yeah I got it." Mirra continues the fight with Zora, bickering. Zora gets so close to the Ion Chamber. Eventually, Mirra powers through. "Zora, I can't let myself be the reason you and Chaos get the Chamber. I'm sorry for this!" She uses her sword and slashes her sister before she is able to get the chamber. "Curse you Mirra, Chaos will have that chamber!" She falls over and explodes. Mirra looks down and realizes that she has just slain her sister. She has finally defeated someone, but this time against Chaos. Meanwhile, all of the ships are about to fire on the Star Chaser. "COMET YOU'RE OUT OF TIME!!!!" Rocky screams as he floats away. The ships fire on Comet and Mirra, but it's shields come out, leaving it unharmed. Rocky declares it impossible. Comet then commences phase two, and transforms the ''Star Chaser ''into the Star Chaser Megazord. It wipes out the entire fleet, with ease. Comet save the floating three. Rocky, panting sees the Megazord. He gives props to Comet. He then goes over to Mirra, asking if she's okay. She says year she's fine. She's just gonna try and change and put her past behind her. Debuts *Star Chaser Megazord *Lieutenant Zora. Trivia *'Comics/ Movie Counterpart: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4 #2 *Star Log 2: Galactic Transformation! Choshinjin! (Megazord Debut) *Star Log 5: Bingo! The Fight Involving Luck! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase